Maximum Ride Commentaries
by AmerikajinOtaku
Summary: Maximum Ride characters making commentaries for actual fanfictions. Totally funny! Please donate your fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

(Ayo: The way the initials for my Pen name is pronounced. A-O)

Ayo: Welcome to Maximum Ride Commentaries! We have the entire flock here with us to read Maximum ride fan fictions that members from fan fiction will volunteer their stories for.

Max: Why are we here again?

Nudge: I'm hungry.

Ayo: You're here today and tomorrow, and how ever long I want you to read fan fictions written by people reading about you!

Max: What?! How long did you say?!

Ayo: How ever long I want you here. Anyway, review, and give us a name for a Maximum Ride fan fiction you created that you don't mind me making into a total joke.

(Example (I'm making this up. It is not a real review.):

weirdpersondatlikesmaximumrideandistotallyawesome:

Hey Use my fanfic called I is ssoooooo awesome.)

Ayo: Just make sure it's a Maximum Ride fanfic.

Nudge: I'm _still_ hungry!

Ayo: and don't worry about these guys. I'll feed them whenever they need food.*throws a large sandwich at Nudge's head*

Nuge: Why, you- Oh, look food!

Ayo: So, please review, and donate your stories! Peace!


	2. Just Hold Me by StalkerOfFang

**Ayo: Yo, people! I'm trying to get all the fanfictions that have been donated here, where the Maximum ride characters are forc- I mean Where they read them. I'm trying to do as many as I can, so bear with me. Anyway, the first one chosen is.... *drum roll***

**Just Hold me ****by StalkerOfFang. **

**Don't worry, I'm trying to get to all of them. **

**So, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Chapter 1- Tree Hitting, Fang loving and Maccas- oh my!

Max's POV

I was twirling my hair as a lay on my bed, focusing on the ceiling. Mind you, I NEVER twirl my hair.

It was only an hour ago that Angel had been "borrowed" a fancy schmanzy hotel room, for us to stay the night, so the Flock could get some rest and re-energize. When you are a mutant bird freak on the run with people trying to kill you -every freakin' minute- who wouldn't want to live it up with some room service and complimentary slippers.

Not me, that's for sure! Then all the Flock (except Mr. Personality, of course) went all "Bambi eyes" on me. Even Iggy looked like the cute little deer. What can I say; I'm a sucker for Bambi eyes.

**Max: Amen! They get**_** everything **_**with those.**

**Fang: Diddo.**

**Iggy: I looked like a **_**cute deer**_**?**

ANYWAY, the point is that we're stuck in this hotel for the rest of the night, and we have no plan, no method, nothing to keep us getting our as-

"Max?" My thoughts were trailed off by an adorable 6 year olds voice, coming from outside my room.

"It's ok Angel, you can come in." I was surprised at how relaxed my voice was, since we're facing imminent death every day.

**Max: We're used to it, duh!**

The door creaked open, and in stepped little Angel, holding Celeste in her right hand. If you don't know why Angel got that bear in the first place, don't bother asking- it's not worth it.

"Max, can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetie, anything." Oh geez, what was she going to ask? I hope she doesn't have a crush on someone or maybe a talk about the big picture. God, I hate those kinds of PEP talks. I like to take things day by day.

"Do you love Fang?" My heart always beat faster when someone mentioned his name. My head always spun when I thought about him. A smile managed to creep on my face whenever I looked at him secretly.

**Max: What?! **

**Fang: You **_**love**_** me.**

**Max: *blushing* Do not!**

I think I'd rather the PEP talk now.

Ok, time to use my intelligent skills of bringing up another subject.

"I love you all Ange. You mean the world to me."

HA! How was that for intelligent?

"I'm serious Max. I read his mind and I think he lik- no. I think he loves you."

Oh. So much for my intelligent skills of- wait, WHAT?! Fang loved me. Great, first I hit a tree branch while flying over here and now this. I need a break.

"A-are you sure? Maybe you read his mind wrong."

Angel shook her head. "Nup. I'm pretty sure he loves you." I saw her face bright up with joy. "Does this mean we can call him Dad now?!"

**Max: Would you seriously say that? It doesn't make any sense. It's not like you call me 'mom' or anything.**

**Angel: Of course I wouldn't. And how do you read some ones mind wrong, Max.**

**Max: I don't know. Like hearing some one wrong, I guess, right?**

**Ayo: You're getting off-topic. Back to the story.**

Ugh, God. Fang as a DAD?! HA! I almost peed my pants. That was like Hitler as Mother Theresa. _(AN: Lol, I like that analogy)_

**Gazzy: Ha, ha! You almost peed your pants!**

**Max: No comment.**

"Sweetie, I don't think-"

"Angel? I need to talk to you. It's about…"

Fang walked in the room and suddenly froze. He saw me sitting on the bed and Angel smiling happily at him. I managed to stop the smile from creeping up on my face. _Note to self: Have a bit of self control._

**Max: I don't smile whenever I see him, ......unless he did something stupid in the last 32 hours.**

**Fang: That's 'cause you hide it.**

**Max: Shuttup!**

**Ayo: I knew this would be fun.**

"Oh, umm- hey Max," was all he managed to say.

"Hey Fang!" Angel interrupted. "I told Max what you came here to tell her."

His eyes widened to the size of the sun. Wait scratch that. The moon. He likes the moon better.

**Max: I would never think that! "He likes the moon better" **

**Angel: Sure...**

**Max: What are you implying?**

**Angel: Nothing...**

"Wh-what?"

I nearly fell off my bed. HA! Fang NEVER stuttered. Ah… this is funny.

"Angel, can you give me and Max a minute?"

That made the clogs in my brain stop spinning. Talk about jumping to conclusions. Or in our case, flying to them.

"Hehe, sure." Angel would've looked so angelic if she wasn't the cause off all this mess. She suddenly turned to me as she was heading out the door.

"Oh, by the way Nudge is starving. The rest of us want Maccas." Then, clutching Celeste to her arms, Angel skipped out into the corridor and into next-door' room.

My eyes immediately turned to Fang, who was just looking really awkward. Mind you, he rarely looked like that.

**Fang: Aaaww! you think I rarely look awkward**.

**Max: You're acting awkward **_**now**_**, idiot.**

**Fang: You know you love me.**

**Max: **_**Ugh!**_

Then I realized it was just him and me- _alone_. Yeah, you do the maths.

**Nudge: Bow chicka wow wow.**

**Max: Shut up, Nudge!**

**Angel: *giggles***

I managed to speak a few words before my mouth became dry and dehydrated.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Without delay, Fang shut the door behind us and began to walk over to me.

Oh boy… is Angel still up for that PEP talk?

* * *

**Ayo: What did y'all think? That was only the **_**first**_** chapter. There's lots more to go!**

**Max: What?! That was bad enough! I don't like Fang like that!**

**Angel: Mmm-hmm...**

**Iggy: Ha! Max, you're halarious!**

**Gazzy: This is going to end up being a**_** love **_**story, isn't it? Barf.**

**Max: Here, here!**

**Fang: Max, don't you remember? You **_**LOVE**__**me THIS **_**much.**

**Nudge: Bow chicka wow wow!**

**Max: You're going to say that this whole time, aren't you?**

**Nudge: Yup!**

**Ayo: I'll try to get the next chapter done soon.**

**Max: I'm leaving. *starts to fly, and gets shocked* **_**Ow**_**!**

**Ayo: Mwahahahahaha! You can't leave until we're done!**

**Max: Crud!**

**Ayo: Anyway, check out StalkerOfFang's fan fics. You can read them without these losers saying anything.**

**Angel: Hey!**

**Ayo: Well, not her, she's too cute and adorable. Come back later as they read more of this. I garuntee you'll see Max blush again.**

**Max: I would hurt you, but I bet I'll get shocked for that, too.**

**Ayo: No, actually, I'm just invincible. I control you all! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Nudge: I'm hungry!**

**Ayo:*Throws food at Nudge's head***

**Nudge: Hey! Ooooo food!**

**Ayo: Anyway, Bye!!!**


	3. Why by muziz

**Ayo: Hey, just 'cause I'm working on Making one commentary won't stop me from doing others. I'll probaly end up doing oneshots before I get another one with chapters just because these are one- shots and are easy to do. I'm not picking one fanfic over another, either. I'm randomly selecting them. Anyways, I love toturing Max- because I'm evil - so the next one is another FAX fanfic.**

**Max: What?! Again?**

**Ayo: Enjoy!**

* * *

Max pov

Man sometimes I can not take it and I just want time to stop.

It is like the school is always trying to stop us even when we destroyed them and how we can not get used to us settling down again after 4 years on the run and all that shebang.

**Max: You got that right!**

Well here we are all settled down and no more worries but I am the maximum ride so I have one more problem and that is fang.

**Max: Noooooo! *sinks to knees screaming***

Yep that is the one thing that is so complication I can not figure out.

See he has kissed me and every time I think about when he has kissed me I know I start to blush so I always have an excuse to go to someplace to think or just to clear my head.

**Max: Do not! *blushes* I gotta go... poop.**

**Ayo: Not so fast, missy! I say you're staying here.**

**Gazzy: You gotta **_**Poop**_**? * laughs* You said **_**POOP**_**!**

**Nudge: Ewwww! Gazzy, shut **_**Up**_**!**

**Fang: That was a really lame excuse... I knew you loved me.**

**Max: *still blushing hides face in hands* Ok, don't blame me if it starts smelling **_**raunky**_**.**

**Ayo: Don't worry, I put Kaopectate in your food, because I knew you'd use that excuse.**

**Gazzy: That explains th-**

**Nudge: SHUT **_**UP**_**!!!!!**

**Ayo: Well, this is getting inappropriate. Back to the story!**

He has kissed me 5 times and I can not get it why do I keep running away it is like I do not even know my own feelings for the guy that I have known my whole life and for some reason it is like we have started to be come strangers to each other. But some how little by little we are starting to know each other again and we are not strangers.

**Nudge: Aaaaawwww! That is**_** so **_**sweet.**

**Gazzy: Ew, Nudge, shuttup!**

But I still do not get it every time he kisses me I just run away or fly I guess it is just I don't know how to feel about him I mean I love him but I love all the flock and is it something more.

**Fang: *raises eyebrows***

If it is something more do I want it to be.

**Max: HA! finally! It is!**

That is the question I want to know.

If it is something more what is it like more then like I love my brother or is it like he can know how I feel even when I don't.

**Fang: Yes.**

**Max: No**

**Angel and Fang: YES!**

**Max: No fair! You got the cute one on your side!**

Yeah he does that a lot and I do not know how he does that.

The way he kissed me it had so much passion and love I just could not see it.

God all this time I have not even seen it how wired am I. all this time he has been in love with me and I could not see it and how weird is that.

**Max: I saw it. It's just... creepy.**

Now that I remember the last time he kissed me it had been like a spark has just been set off in side my soul and the way it felt it was so amazing I did not want it to end.

**Max: Great, now even **_**me **_**has betrayed me.**

**Fang: No, that's just how you feel.**

**max: *blushes* Are you sure I can't go to the bathroom?**

**Gazzy: *opens mouth to say something***

**Nudge: Don't even think about it!**

**Fang: See, you love me.**

**Max: *turns darker red* Shuttup!**

Yeah I did not want it to end so that must mean some thing right.

Yeah.

Wait does that mean I love fang. Yes, that means I love fang. Oh god.

**Fang: You admit it!**

**Max: I did not! I don't feel that way about you, anyway.*darker red still***

**Angel: Fang, I know you thinks she's cute when she lies, but try not to think for a moment. It's starting to bug me.**

**Max: You thought what?! I am NOT lying!**

**Angel: Yes, you are!**

**Max: The whole world is against me!**

That leads me back to the question if it is something more do I want it to be?

**Max: Yes!!! Duh!!!!**

**Ayo: Max, stop lying to yourself. You love him, he loves you. Problem solved.**

**Max: I'm going to stop talking now!**

**- Iggy enters-**

**Ayo: Where have you been?!**

**Iggy: Bathroom. *Touches Max's cheek* Do you have a fever? You're really red.**


	4. Just Hold Me chapter 2

**Ayo: Ok, nothing in ****Maximum Ride ****belongs to me, even though I wish Fang did…**

**Max *Slaps Ayo in face***

**Ayo: Bad Max! *Piano drops on Max's head***

**Ayo: Anyway another chapter of **_**Just Hold Me **_**by StalkerOfFang.**

Chapter 2- Fang is a drug?!

Fang's POV

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Max's voice sounded raspy, confused, soft, sexy- well the point is that I have to talk to her… otherwise Angel will.

**Max: Sexy? Honestly, Fang…**

**Fang: I didn't say it.**

**Ayo: Yeah Max, he didn't say it!**

**Max: Am I the only one accused of saying this stuff?**

**Ayo: Yep, more fun that way.**

**Max: *sinks to ground* NOOOOOOO!!!!!**

You know sometimes a 6 year old mind reader can really take the fun outta life.

**Angel: What?! I am the **_**definition**_** of fun!**

**Ayo: It's ok. Here's a cookie.**

**Angel: yay!**

**Max: Do I getta cookie?**

**Ayo: Mmmmm… No, you're not cute enough.**

Nevertheless, I shut the door behind us and began to walk up to her.

She looked worried and nervous but I didn't care. If she could handle sleeping in trees, pain sucking needles, mad-evil scientests, kicking Eraser and Flyboy ass almost everyday, I'm sure she can handle a little talk with me- right?

"Yeah, kind of." My voice sounded anxious and shaky as I began to sit beside her on the bed.

"Listen, about what Angel said…" I trailed off at the sight of her eyes. Those awesome, chocolate-brown eyes. **(AN: Sorry if I got Max's eye colour wrong)** Way to be strong Fang. I was lost in them.

"You know staring at me weirdly isn't going to freak me out." Max said jokingly.

Blinking a couple of times, I focused on the situation at hand.

**Max: OMG! You're so serious!**

**Fang: seriously?**

**Max: no**

**Fang: Thought so…**

Max's POV

Why he did that? I have no idea. Was he trying to start a staring contest or something? Meh, I'd probably win anyways.

**Fang: Would not.**

**Max: Wanna bet?**

***Max and Fang start a staring contest***

When I asked him about it, he just shrugged it off like a normal Fang would do. Ugh, he's so reserved.

"If you said something to me, I could say something back. That's kind of how a conversation is supposed to go."

I was proud of my sarcasm. Even though he looked so hot right now, never could I manipulate Fang like this. _Note to self: Max: 1, Fang: 0. _

"You know, you're full of it right?" Fang actually stated.

**Max: Oh, no you didn't.**

**Fang: How could I? You love me **_**this**_** much.**

**Max: Oh, drop it!**

My satire became rage in milliseconds. Why does he always have to be so difficult?

"Yeah, well you're no better at the whole "LET'S HAVE A PRIVATE YET UNCOMFORTABLE TALK!" thing." I shot back at him.

"You know what… you're the one that's full of it!" I rambled on. "I'm the Flock leader so therefore I should be the one who-"

My bitter words were cut off by someone's warm lips. Yes, you heard me correctly. Lips. I tried to push away, but… I couldn't. It was like Fang was heroine. So hard to part from and I must say, VERY addictive.

**Fang: *he and Max are still staring* **_**Addictive**_**?**

**Max: Shut up!**

His hands swiftly slipped around my waist and he titled my head up to deepen the kiss.

I mean we had kissed previous times before, although this felt different. This felt right.

**Nudge: How sweet…**

**Gazzy and Max: Shut up Nudge!**

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we parted.

Fang was still clutching me like he never wanted to let go. And I hope he didn't have to.

"MAAAAAAAAAXXXXXX!!" The Gasman's scream amazed me and soon there was nothing left in my head but melted brain. Can't a mutant bird freak get a little privacy?

"Umm… I should leave now." Fang said softly.

I looked up at him and nodded.

Having to kick ass everyday? I can do that.

Moving around from place to place, never knowing if you're going to be killed? Sure why not?

Listening to Nudge ramble on about how Miley Cyrus is dating a 20 year old? Hell, I'm the only one who can do that.

**Nudge: Hey, that's a very important subject.**

Fang walking out on me after we had just had the most romantic moment in months? Errmm… not so much.

Fang let go of my hand and walked straight out the door.

I buried my face in my hands. _Note to self: Fang: 0, Max: back down to 0._

"Max? We're all starving!" Gazzy popped his head around the door. He suddenly raised his eyebrow. "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

**Max: You blinked!**

**Fang: Did not!**

"Uhh… yeah. Just the Voice playing up on me again." Well that was a big fat lie! "You said you wanted McDonalds?"

Nudge burst into the room, a happy grin on her face. "Actually, I suggested it!"

_Ugh, here we go. Three… two… one…_

"I mean, why did they call it McDonalds? Was that a type of burger they had in the olden days? When I think of McDonalds I think of the nursery rhyme. You know? 'Old McDonald had a farm'. Although, that's not my favourite nursery rhyme. My favourite one is Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. It just sounds so nice and it makes you go really sleepy. Oh, speaking of which, I had NO sleep last night. I kept thinking about the sheep to count. Why do people even need to count sheep to go to sleep. It's pointless. You might as well just-"

Gazzy finally covered her mouth with his hand.

**Nudge: I know, right? I have done that before, but then I just give up, and end up staying up half the night. Then I got cranky. Why do people get cranky when they're sleepy? You'd think they'd just fall asleep throughout the day. Why does that always happen on tv? People stay up all night studying, but then they fall asleep during the test. Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose? Did you notice if you say a word over and over it doesn't sound like a word any more? Like fries. Fries, fries, fries, fries, fries, fries, fries, fries, fries, fries, fries, fries, fries, fries, fries, fries, fries, fr-**

**Gazzy: *covers her mouth with his hand***

"Thankyou!" Geez, you need to have those authorized tests if you want to pass the Nudge channel. Although, I must say I would pass with flying colours… barely.

**Nudge: That's offensive!**

"Ok, Flock meeting!" I bellowed to them all.

They all entered the room quickly and rapidly including Total, who was testing out his new wings. Fang- who was refusing to meet my gaze.

"So, who wants Big Macs' and fries?"

Five hands and a paw shot straight up in the air. Oh, I know we're very healthy.

**Ayo: Sorry I took so long doing this chapter. **

**Max: *still staring* You need to do this stuff more often so we can leave soon.**

**Ayo: I don't know if this will ever end. With all the fan fics I'm getting, you might be here forever….**

**Max: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!111!!!!one!!!!!11!!!!!eleven!!!!!1!!!!!!**

**Ayo: See ya next time, when Max finally admits she loves Fang**

**Max: NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!!!!!!**

**Ayo: Keep reading!**


	5. Just Hold Me chapter 3

**Ayo: I'm so sorry it took so long to post another chapter. I didn't have any time to type be cause these people kept interrupting me! 'I'm hungry, I gotta pee" Honestly…**

**Max: You are a really bad person! I should call the police!**

**Ayo: Ah, but then they would know you existed. And, I control you! Watch. Max, say "I love Fang"**

**Max: *resisting it* I love Fang *blushes* Crap!**

**Ayo: Told you she'd say it!**

**Fang: Awww. You love me **_**this**_**-**

**Max: Shut up!**

**Ayo: And I erased all memory of what happened in the fifth book. Max is funnier like this. **

**Max: What are you talking about?**

**Ayo: Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Max: Wait! Wha..?**

Chapter 3- Jerks and French fries

Gazzy's POV

It was a chilly evening to be flying but we were all so hungry that our motivation overcame the lack of heat and blazing sunshine!

Anywhoo… all of us were arguing on what we're going to order. Does it really matter?! We are all going to stuff our faces anyway.

Something bothered me though. Max and Fang haven't said a word to each other- OR anybody else. So, being the 8 year old avian that I am, I tried to start a conversation with one of them.

"Hey Max…" My voice was barely heard but she turned her head anyway.

"Yes Gaz?" Her voice on the other hand was full of regret and sorrow. WHAT?! I have a wide vocabulary!

"Whatcha thinking about?" I replied immediately.

Max quizzically raised an eyebrow and now was flying towards me closer.

My smile widened and nearly stretching my whole face off. I guess she wasn't expecting it, because Max looked like she was going to snipe somebody. (Not literally of course. She'd only do that to evil peoples.)

Max's POV

The Gasman was looking highly suspicious. When he asked me what I was thinking about I couldn't tell him the answer- Fang. Why?! If you don't know the answer to that question, I suggest you read the books again.

**Fang: Aw… You're thinking about me.**

**Max SHUT UP!**

"Uhh… just how we're gonna handle the Macca's situation." Again, another big fat lie! I have a feeling I'll be doing this for a while. Hopefully Angel won't be reading my mind any of those times.

**Angel: Come on! I so would!**

**Ayo: Good girl! *hands her a cookie***

**Max: I wanna cookie!**

**Ayo: Then say what the readers want to hear.**

**Max: This is a whole new level of torture!**

**Ayo: Fine, no cookie for you.**

"Oh, ok!" Gazzy made a quick reply then swerved to Iggy, who was flying well for a blind kid. Seriously, if you don't know why, READ THE BOOKS! **(AN: Lol, I'm trying to promote the book as much as I can :P) **

**Max: Oh yeah. What fifth book? What happened?**

**Ayo: Max, Max, Max. Shame on you for interrupting the story!**

**Max: But-**

**Ayo: Anyway…**

"I see the big yellow M!" I looked up at Angel who was flying with Nudge. "We're herrrrrreeeee!" They both yelled in unison.

Fang started to snicker then looked at me and stopped. Hah. Coward.

We all descended down to a place near Lake Michigan and organized ourselves in an orderly manner.

Angel giggled, which meant she read my thoughts. Ha, she was right to. We're not very etiquette when it comes to… well- EVERYTHING.

When we entered the diner it was all looking normal. No white-coats planning our death. No humans morphing into Erasers. Just a bunch of innocent little adults and kids who had NO idea that we were wanted by the strongest corporation in the world. Yep, pretty normal.

Huddled together, the Flock wandered up to the counter and were overcome by the whiff of oil and beef patties.

Ah… I love the smell of carbohydrates in the morning!

**Gazzy: Yum!**

***Rest of the flock nod their heads.***

**Nudge: I want Macdonalds!**

**Ayo: *Uses her super awesome skill of controlling this story and give them food* *Steals a French frie from Max***

**Max: Hey!**

Out of the blue, a girl whipped around in front of the counter. She had the widest grin ever I think I wanted to shoot myself.

"Welcome to McDonalds! My name's Megan. Would you like to order now?"

_No s*** Sherlock. That's why we were here!_

**Ayo: I will be doing that with all cuss words, because it's not appropriate for children.**

Angel giggled at my thought and made her way up to Megan. Honestly, I have never heard that name before.

"Hmm…" She looked at the menu at amazement.

We all probably wanted to buy the whole shop, but there might be too heavy to lift and employing people might be hard.

"Ok- can I have 6 Happy Meals, all with burgers?" Angel asked, politely.

"Sure, are those for all of you?" Megan replied, looking around at the Flock.

"Nup, just for me." Her eyes widened at these words and I could swear Angel was messing with Megan's mind- but she wasn't.

C'mon people, we need 3,000 calories a day here! Give the avian-hybrid what she wants.

"Umm… yes alright. Next please?"

One by one, we went up to Megan and placed our order. Gazzy ordered five big Mac's and three Diet Cokes, Nudge ordered the same, only with seven fries.

Trust me, when it comes to Nudge's fries, she means business.

**Nudge: No kidding. Except now, fries doesn't sound like a word to me.**

**Ayo: Poor Nudge. *gives her extra large fries ***

**Max: So you take mine and she gets more?! **

**Ayo: Yep. *grabs another of Max's fries"**

Iggy ordered four McChickens, six packs of nuggets and two Creaming Sodas. Fang ordered nine Caesar Salads. Typical.

And me… yeah like I'm going to tell YOU how much I ordered.

With our eight trays of food, we went to find a table. I found a quiet booth near the exit so if any Flyboys or Erasers popped up we would have a quick escape. And to have a nice view of the trees, like Nudge suggested.

Suddenly, a guy looking about Iggy's age, walked up to our table and began to look at me up and down.

"Uhh… can I help you?" I asked, swallowing down a fry.

"Yeah," he began to clear his throat. "I seem to have lost my phone number, can I have yours?"

Everyone in the Flock dropped their burgers, drinks etc. and just stared at me.

Except for Fang, who clenched his fist under the table.

Fang's POV

Who does this loser think he is? Hitting on someone he just saw in the next table. If he was an Eraser, I would kick his ass all the way to Antarctica. And he'll have no wings to fly back over here.

**Max: Oh, Fang, aren't you sweet?**

**Ayo: Max, stop picking on Fang for something made up.**

**Max: But- You- Fang- You do this purposely, don't you?**

**Ayo: I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about.**

**Max: *attempts to punch me, but I disappear* What the…**

**Ayo: * appears behind her and pats her on the head* You're just so cute…**

I thought I heard Max snort. "Excuse me?!" She instantly replied.

"Max, just ignore him." Iggy spoke sincerely. "Look, can you just leave us to eat our meals?"

Ahh… that's my boy Iggy. Always bringing peace to this God-d***ed world.

"Woah… look who's going all hippy on me!"

Or not.

"Wow… you guys sure eat a lot." The jerk looked our table trays, then at Max. "No wonder you look fat."

Max's jaw dropped open.

That's it. I've had enough of this guy.

I summoned all my strength into me (Hah. I probably won't need this to kick his butt), hopped out of my chair, and then I did something so Fang like.

_BAM!_ The jerk got punched in the face and thrown to the floor like a rag doll.

"Fang!" Max screamed. The rest hopped up and all stared at me.

"Why did you punch him?" She asked me confusingly.

"Had to." I shrugged. "He was being a jerk to you."

I swear I saw her blush a bit and then she turned to the jerk. **(AN: I am now referring to this guy as 'the jerk'. Lol) **

**Fang: Oh my gosh, Max! Your blushing!**

**Max: Am not!**

Max's POV

"You were saying?" I nearly chuckled at him.

Surprisingly, I didn't expect Fang to punch this guy. Then again, you have to admit with those strong muscles a kid could do anything- BAD MAX! NO! He's your best friend. Although that kiss did mean something to me…

**Fang: It did?**

**Max: You little… *clenches fist***

**Ayo: Now, now, Max no need to be violent.**

**Max: but-**

**Ayo: Shush, Max!**

"Max? We should U & A before we attract more attention." Gazzy suggested, big blue eyes looking at me.

"Yo- you hit me!" The dude glared at Fang. Yeah, like THAT was going to work.

"C'mon let's get out of here." Fang motioned his arm to everyone, and surprisingly, I obeyed.

All of us ran out of the restaurant and began to pick up speed, when we had no ground to run on anymore.

While we were flying to GOD KNOWS WHERE, I swooped down to where Fang was flying. He caught me coming over to him and decided it would be funny to smack me over the head.

**Max: Oh no you di-n't.**

**Fang: Oh yes I di-id!**

I looked stunned as he then shook his head, and headed over to talk to Iggy.

I would have gone up to him and shouted him or maybe cursed him or even maybe get Angel to control his mind and do something strange.

But it was at that moment in time when I realised why I didn't want to do all of those nasty (yet funny) things.

I loved him.

**Fang: oooo! Ooo! I know how much!**

**Max: DROP IT!**

**Ayo: That's all for today. I think. I'll try to do another tomorrow!**

**Max: That one was LONG!**


	6. Chapter 6 Happenings

**Ayo: Hey guys! I'm introducing a new story; **_**Happenings**_** by jaz719.**

**Max: Crap. What's this one about? *whispered* not Fax, not Fax, not Fax. PLEASE not Fax!**

**Ayo: I have NO idea. I honestly make this up as I read.**

So we were sitting in a hotel room and the kids were bored. I on the other hand, was perfectly content relaxing.

Nudge and angel kept rambling off ideas if things we could do but I kept saying no. I did not want go to a populated place such as the mall, and have the possibility of getting recognized.

**Nudge: No mall? This story's Max stinks as much as the real one.**

**Max: What's that supposed to mean?**

Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were in the room relaxing and watching a Adam Sandler movie.

"Please Max, let us go to the amusement park," begged Nudge.

"No, remember Disney World?" I asked because I knew it would shut her up.

"Fine," she huffed. I hated hurting their feelings but we just couldn't take the risk of getting caught when we stll had to save the world.

**Nudge: Disney World COULD have been fun… Hey! You do that to shut me up?**

**Max: Uh… no.**

**Angel: Yah huh!**

**Max:*whispered* Change it, and I'll give you a cookie.**

**Ayo: I'm the only one here with cookies. **

**Max: Crap.**

Gazzy and Iggy burst threw the door and hopped on my bed. "Where's the silent one," I asked.

"Updating his blog or something. He was being boring," said Gazzy. "Oh, well I am going to go talk to him so you guys stay here," I commanded in my leader tone.

I got up and exited the room, as I walked through the hall I thought about Fang. He was so dark and mysterious and yet he knew me so well. I hoped I could figure out my feelings for him soon. Everytime he gave me a lingering look I got butter flies in my stomach.

**Max: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY???!!!**

"Hey," I called as I entered the room.

"Hey," Fang responded. "Do you want to do something because the kids are bored?"

"Yeah, sure. Do you have any ideas?" he asked. Hmm what is a place that is dark and you wouldn't get noticed??? "The movies," I thought out loud.

I darted from the boys room with Fang giving me a questioning stare. So what if I talked to myself. When I got back to muy room I asked everyone if they wanted to see a movie.

**Max: I don't talk to myself!**

**Angel: Yes you do.**

**Max: Do not!**

**Fang: Don't argue with the mind reader.**

**Max: Shut up, Fang!**

"Yeah," replied Iggy and squeals of delight came from the rest.

I grabbed my Maximum Ride credit card and we launched ourselves in to the air. The cool nights breeze felt good flowing through my feathers. Flying compared to nothing else in the world except my flock, of course.

When we finally spotted a theater we landed. I went through the doors as the flock followed. "What do you guys want to see?" I asked.

"Um, how about _I am Legend_'" Nudge suggested. I looked around and everyone was nodding their heads yes. (A.N. I know that movie came out last year but I love it.)

"May I have 6 tickets for _I am Legend _please?" I asked the cute brown eyed boy working the ticket booth. the next thing I knew Fang was snatching the tickets away from him and led me away.

**Max: Touchy…**

**Fang: I didn't do it.**

**Max: Uh huh, sure…**

"Thanks", I yelled over my shoulder. He just smiled and waved. "Let me go, Fang and what is your problem?" I asked. "Nothing".

**Fang: See, you talked to yourself.**

**Max: I'm pretty sure that's a typo, genius.**

**Nudge: Or… Fang got a new power! He can talk through other people. That sooooooooooooo rocks! I wish I could do it! How come only you can Fang? It's not fair! How come you, Max, and Angel, especially Angel, always get the good powers? No one loves me! Everybody hates me! Oh, that reminds me of a song. *starts singing* Nobody likes me. Everybody hates me. Guess I'll go eat worms. Big, fat juicy ones, long and slimy ones. Oh, how they wiggle and squirm! First you bite their heads off then you suck their guts-**

**Max: IT WAS A TYPO!**

**Fang: Touchy…**

Why did he always have to act so weird? Maybe he was jealous. We got 12 tubs of popcorn and 6 huge pops before we took our seats.

**Max: Somebody's jealous!**

**Fang: It's in the story.**

**Max: Of course, of course… *pats Fang on the head***

I sat next to Fang, then it was Gazzy, then Angel, then Nudge, then Iggy. We all munched on popcorn as the previews rolled.

**Nudge: I hate previews! I mean, I guess it helps fund the movie, but they last soooooo long! **

**Gazzy: Shut up, Nudge!**

Finally the movie started. I was getting really into it when I felt a hard hand grasp my own. I looked down at the armrest to see Fang's hand on mine. I turned my head quickly and saw a devilish smirk cross his face.

I decided to let it go and enjoy it. All the while butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I had more that brotherly feelings for Fang I realized, especially if I simple touch could cause so such a response.

**Fang: So you admit it?**

**Max: Why do people write these? Do they find pleasure in torturing me? STOP DONATING FAN FICS **_**NOW**_**!**

I realized watching the movie that I could never live without my family the way that man lived without his.

When the zombie thing jumped out I screamed, threw up the armrest, and jumped on Fang's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist all the while laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Fang," I hissed. "Sorry but you getting scared over that is funny".

**Nudge: There he goes again! **

**Max: IT'S A TYPO!**

I unlocked his arms and took my own seat again.

After the movie ended we all filed out of the theater. I had to use the bathroom after all that pop so I told the flock to wait there.

I did my business and came out to find only Fang standing there. Before I could ask where they were he said, "They wanted some fresh air and I said I would wait for you". "Oh".

I felt so nervous with just the two of us there. He slowly walked towards me until I was backed up against the wall. OH my gosh what was he going to do? Then his warm lips met mine. And I didn't freeze up this time. I followed his direction and enjoed every second of it. Then he pulled away to breathe.

**Fang: You enjoyed it? *raises eyebrow***

**Max: No, I **_**enjoed **_**it.**

**Fang: So you admit what you say in these are true? And that was a typo.**

**Max: Crap!**

I just looked into his dark eyes as a smirk plastered his face. " I liked that movie," he said as he walked away. I had a new favorite movie too. We had to come here more often.

**Max: NO! Never return!**

**Gazzy: Where's Iggy?**

**Ayo; He had to poop. **

**Gazzy: *laughs hysterically* You said poop so casually! That was gold!**

**Iggy: *walks in* What'd I miss?**

**Max: NOTHING IMPORTANT!**

**Ayo: I'll let you read it later. Bye guys! Don't worry. I put food in their birdfeeders once a day.**

**Max: Not funny.**


	7. Dumb Blonde by dogwithnonose

**Ayo: Okay, before we get started, I apologize for taking a long time to update. I've had an actual life for a while… Okay, I lied. Anyway, I finally got my hands on the manga, and it rocks!!! Fang is SO hot in it!**

**Max: I will kill you!!!**

**Ayo: Oh, yeah, and I've returned the memory of the fifth book to the flock. I've had to separate Max and Fang by putting an unbreakable wall of glass between them. For the first few hours, they were screaming each others names back and forth, and then Max realized how stupid they were acting, and huddled up in a corner.**

**Max: It's your fault! **

**Ayo: How so?**

**Max: *glares***

**Angel: "The memories came flooding back. I was overwhelmed with emotion. I just HAD to run and hug him! Angel SHUT UP! Then the glass came out of nowhere, and I called out to him- An-GEL!- so it's your fault!" is what she's thinking, VERY roughly translated from her head and thoughts to become even more humiliating. **

**Max: *sinks to the ground* WHHHHYYYYYYYYYY?!**

**Ayo: Okay, now, let's read.**

Hey, Max," drawled Iggy, leaning casually on the doorframe of our little house in the mountains. A smirk was playing round his lips, making me suspicious.

"What?"

"I know a blonde who tripped over a cordless phone."

**Max: Really, Iggy?**

**Iggy; Yep. Many, many times.**

I scowled fiercely at him, though of course, it was lost on him. Ugh. "I'm glaring daggers at you, Iggy. That wasn't even funny. It was lame!"

He grinned at me. "It was a bit funny."

"Wasn't."

Iggy shrugged and came fully into the room, throwing himself onto the couch. His hand found the remote with eerie accuracy and he turned on the TV. Figuring that he wasn't going to annoy me any more, I headed out of the room and bumped straight into Fang.

"Oops," I muttered. He was looking at me strangely. "What?"

He allowed a smile to flicker across his face before it resumed its usual blank expression. "Iggy test his new jokes on you?"

I frowned. "Yes, he has actually." I sniffed and walked down the hallway.

"Max?" he called after me. I turned around, waiting for him to say something. "There was this blonde girl, and she took a ruler to bed to see how long she slept."

**Max: FANG!!!!!!! You ARE DEAD!!!!!!**

**Fang: But you love me THIS much. *laughs***

**Max: Oh, yeah, forgot.**

I just turned my head away and stalked into Angel and Nudge's room, where Angel was sitting playing with her stuffed animals. She looked up upon hearing me enter and gave me a strange look. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Max?" she said.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Iggy told me that he knew a blonde girl who missed the 44 bus so she took the 22 bus twice instead. Then he laughed, but I didn't know why it was funny!" Her eyes were large and innocent. "Was he being mean? He said something like it to you and you got mad…"

I mentally growled. So Iggy thought he could have his fun with Angel too? I was so going to get him later. And kick his butt. And rip his head off. And maybe eat his heart. I don't know something creative like that. "I'll take care of it, don't worry," I said to Angel, and she giggled at the thoughts running through my head.

I entered the living room where Iggy lay crashed on the couch, the perfect picture of ease.

"You," I said menacingly and he looked up.

"Oh, hey Max," he said. "Angel told you about what I said to her? It was only a joke… really! Ma-ax, no need for tha—ow!" I'd whacked him over the head with two uncomfy cushions at once. Immediately, he leapt up and grabbed the cushions off me, hitting me back.

It ended up with Iggy and I wrestling on the floor, attempting to bat one another with the cushions. It was then Fang walked in.

"Fang!" I exclaimed. "A little help?"

He shook his head slowly. "I can't leave you two alone for one minute. Wonder what you'll be like when you're sixteen."

I gasped. "What?! No! Iggy and I are not like that! Eew! Iggy, get off me." Was that relief I saw in Fang's eyes? No, couldn't have been…

**Max: It WAS, wasn't it? Oh it BETTER have been!**

**Fang: I don't know! It's a fanfic!**

"You sounded like Nudge there," Iggy said and rolled off me, rubbing the back of his head. "Fang, do you really think I'd be all over your chick like that?"

Fang and I raised our eyebrows at the same time. "His chick?" I asked, as he said, "My chick?"

**Max: *banging on glass* CHICK? Iggy, you sexist pig! I do NOT belong to anyone! **

**Ayo: Max, calm down. It's not real. And Fang SO owns you. **

Iggy nodded. "I thought I was supposed to be the blind one around here. I can see that you two are totally digging one another." He grinned mischievously and high tailed it out of the room. I stared after him and then threw Fang a, What the heck was that all about? look.

He shrugged. "Don't know. Iggy thinks we're in looove."

Wow, looove. With a triple 'o'. That's… certainly something.

**Iggy: Hey, look. Apparently, fanfic me was right. *referring to Max and Fang, kissing each other through the glass***

**Gazzy: Ew!**

**Nudge: You're one to talk. Honestly, the stuff you do is WAY grosser than that. Like when- *keeps rambling on***

**Ayo: Desperate little teenagers, aren't you? Okay, fine. *snaps***

***The glass disappears, causing Max and Fang to bump into each other, hitting noses, which makes them jump ***

**Max: *blushes***

"And why does he think that?"

**Iggy: *sarcastically* Guess we'll never know.**

He shrugged again. Fang is a man of many words.

"Thanks for your help," I said sarcastically and stood up. "Remind me to come to you in a crisis." For the second time that day, I walked out of the living room and into Angel's room. "I don't think Iggy will be bothering you again," I told her, "and if he does, tell me."

She nodded and grinned. "Okay, Max, I will!"

"Good girl," I said with a smile and put my hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, and Max?"

Please don't let Angel tell me a blonde joke, please please please…

"You and Fang are 'totally digging one another' as Iggy put it." She smiled angelically and tapped her temple. Whaaat?

"What did I tell you about invading other people's privacy, Angel?" I asked patiently.

"Don't do it," she said quietly. "It was only once or twice."

Like that makes it okay. "Fine, fine. I'm going to see what Iggy's making for dinner." And with that, I headed off to the kitchen. Iggy looked round when he heard me, his eyes trained on my face. It was really quite freaky how he knew exactly where I was.

"What's for dinner, Chef?" I asked.

"Spaghetti bolognese," he answered. "How does a blonde try to kill a bird?"

I gritted my teeth together. "I don't know, Iggy. And I don't want to know."

"She throws it off a cliff!" He laughed.

"Iggy?" I asked casually.

He looked back round at me. "What?" he said suspiciously.

"You're strawberry blonde. I don't think you're in the position to be making blonde jokes." Ah-ha! I had him there.

He shrugged. "Yeah, maybe I am. But I'm not as blonde as you, if I can remember your hair colour correctly."

"It's turned brown," I snapped and glared at him.

"No it hasn't, Max! It's still blonde, like it was when you were younger! I remember when your hair was really blonde, it's got a bit darker though, but it's not brown. I wish my hair would go darker, I think I'd like black hair. But brown is cool too, I guess. Or maybe I should dye my hair blonde, or somethi—"

**Nudge: It might be fun to dye my hair sometime, huh? I never really thought about it. Hey, Max, can I-**

**Max: No.**

**Nudge But-**

**Max: Shhhhh.**

**Nudge: It-**

**Max zzzzzzz**

**Nudge: I really thi-**

**Max: Zup!**

**Nudge: You-**

**Max: EEEEEEEEEE**

**Nudge: Ugh!**

"Nudge. Shut up, please," I said, my hand over her mouth.

"Mmph! Mmkay," she managed to get out and I released her.

"And Iggy, if I hear one more blonde joke, no matter who you're saying it to, I don't care who it is, even Fang, then I will personally make you regret ever searching for blonde jokes on the internet. Are we clear on that?"

**Iggy: How do I read things on the internet?**

He nodded and saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!"

I groaned.

Six days later.

We were sitting watching TV, all of us as a flock. The kids had just stopped laughing at whatever they found funny and it was pretty quiet, until…

"I know a blonde who tried to put M&Ms into alphabetical order."

"Iggy!"

**Ayo: Okay, I'll try to get another one up TODAY. Write hateful comments if I don't. Again, don't worry about the flock. I remember to feed them….. Most of the time…. See you guys later!**


	8. Disclaimer

**Ayo: Okay we're back. ****Kina Kalamari****, THANK YOU for reminding me to do a disclaimer. I do not own any of the Maximum Ride Characters.**

**Nudge: But you've been saying you control us-**

**Ayo: Nudge, Nudge, Nudge…. That is not so. James Patterson owns you, BUT I control you in this fanfic.**

**Nudge: Okay, I get it!**


	9. Ultimate Avatar by EllaHeyBoys1234

**Ayo: Okay! No one asked for a certain story, so I'm doing Ultimate Avatar by EllaHeyBoys1234, and then going back and forth to others like I've been doing.. And, by request (probably because I don't know how to write FAX scenes other than by completely humiliating Max) I'm erasing all memory of the fifth book, and last chapter.**

**Nudge: When did we-**

**Ayo: MAX! What did I say about interrupting me? **

**Max: I didn't say anything!**

**Ayo: That doesn't matter. On with the story!**

My name is Rainbow Tracey Midnite Patterson Cullen. (a/n NO RELATION 2 EDWARD!!!! i just liked the name LOL!) i live w/ my parents and evil little brother. My parents are teh worst! They always let my bro torment me and i cry every night.

**Angel: Aw, I'm sorry.**

At school, I'm very populer. She has great curves, on the cheerleading team, light blonde hair, everyone loves her. Except the geeks and the goths, but they're weird so w/e lol. I wear Hollistar tanktops and miniskirts all the guys love me. You may think that this life is perfect, but its hard. A lot of the guys that love me are ugly and nerdyy!!! I wish that the guys at my school were hot like Edward Cullen or Taylor Laughtner or Zac Eforn or Zuko from Avatar or Sokka from Avatar or Fang from Maximum ryde. Then I would find my true love!!!!!1

**Total: They just switched from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** person and back to first.**

**Iggy: Where'd you come from?**

**Total: I've been with Angel this whole time. You haven't noticed?**

**Iggy: How was **_**I**_** supposed to know?**

**Total: Oh, yeah…**

My best friend is a girl names Claire. She's not that pretty and guys don't like her. I think its dumb to judge people by there looks. There plenty of great girls out there who are ugly and fat and GUYS SHOULD GO OUT WITH THEM! (a/n Claire is based on my bff Cindy LOVE U CIDY)

**Fang: She just contradicted herself.**

**Nadge: She also just insulted her "bff".**

One day, Iwoke up to the sound of laughing. WHen i Got up, i found out Riley (a/n thats her brother) had put worms all over my bed.

**Max: Really? Just worms? That's nothing compared to what I've woken up to.**

"WTH RILEY!" I yelled as he laughed. I chased him into the kitchen were mom was making bacon. "Mom not bacon again! I'm a veegin!"

My dad shook his head. "Ain't gonna get any meat on u without muscle."

"BUT I WANT 2 SAVE THE ENVORMENT!" Rainbow screamed. "AND RILEY (a/n thats her bro in case u forgot) PUT WORMS IN MY BED!"

**Ayo: Hey, You guys want to save the environment, too, right?**

**Nudge: Uh…**

***The flock starts to rethink their decision.***

"LOL!" My dad said

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!" I ran to my room and cried. Why couldn't I escape from here? My parents were so abyoosive they wouldn't let me go out to any parties and 1 time I wanted a cell phone and they made me stay w/ her old one! They also made me stay in my room 4 a week for practically nothing!

**Max: This girl is getting on my nerves! You had to stay in your room for a week, huh? Try living in cages over half your life!**

**Nudge: Well, you have to look at it a different way. She just wants to do normal things with her friends, and her parents are taking it away from her. That's how she sees it, I think.**

I went to sleep that night. I had a dream where I was flying above everyone with some other flying kids. My family was being dragged away to jail and I was happy.

Rainbow then saw him. A dark-haired boy named Fang was flying next to her. He noticed that she was very pretty and hot with her bod and stuff. He blushed and winked at me. I flew in to kiss him but then woke up. I cried.

**Max: I'm officially P.!**

**Ayo: Awwww, Max is jealous.**

**Max: *blushes* I AM NOT!!! *hides her face* This Rainbow kid is just annoying me.**

The next day i was going down the street. I saw a man who looked like a genuis and had a feeling I can't explain that told me to go to him.

"Hi my name is Jeb Batchholder!" the man said. "You have been guided to me w/ your powers."

"Powers." I asked.

"Yeah try to use them."

I stood there for a moment then realized....

..... I HAD WHITE WINGS THAT WERE REALLY BIG!

**Total: No fair! Hers got big fast. I had to wait!**

**Ayo: This is what I get for choosing a fanfic at random...**


	10. Just Hold Me chapter 4

**Ayo: Hello, everyone! I wasn't going to write a chapter tonight. You may thank Polodo for reviewing every chapter, and making me feel special. Anyway, unless the flock would like to say anything-**

**Nudge: Ooo! Uh-**

**Ayo: On with the story!**

Chapter 4- Max needs pain killers

Fang's POV

We landed in a nice cosy and warm (note my sarcasm) cave after 4 hours of intense flying, from the Big M.

**Nudge: I'm hungry, now.**

**Ayo: Here. *hands here a bag***

**Nudge: This is birdseed!**

**Ayo: Oh, I'm sorry, here. *hands her another bag***

**Nudge: This is birdseed, too!**

**Ayo: No, you see, this one has sunflower seeds. The other one didn't.**

All of the flock insisted on having a rest and re-energizing their energy. Max groaned but actually agreed.

I snickered at her reaction and she death glared at me. Her stare then turned into a little smile, as she turned to face Nudge.

Wait, she smiled at me. Does that mean we're all good? That our awkwardness was settled? I haven't actually thought about what happened at the hotel until right now. She needed to know that-

"And what was that guy thinking calling you FAT?!" Nudge yelled, interrupting my thoughts.

As if I don't get enough of the Nudge channel at normal voice she has to scream at the top of her voice as well. Charming.

**Nudge: You really think that, Fang? **

**Fang: Uh, no.**

**Weird Guy in Doorway: But, Max does! *holds up a book* Says so in chapter 1! **

**Nudge: Max!**

**Max: Why'd you have to point that out, and who the heck are you?!**

**Weird guy, who is now slowly stepping into the room: For your first question, it's both because you're a straw feminist and that you're the natural butt monkey of this fanfiction. As for your other question, I'm Lightning, and I'm here to help my suthor sister write a GOOD review story. **

**Ayo: Sniffle. Tear. That's why you're here?**

**Lightning: Actually, you sort of forced me to help you, and I wanted to use my useless knowledge of TV/story idioms in here. I just hope I don't become the Scrappy…. **

My mind froze, when she had mentioned the Jerk at Macca's though. Ugh, he didn't even deserve to be alive. Okay, maybe that's over exaggerating… but still.

"I have no idea Nudge. Let's just drop it ok?" Max replied in a lazy tone.

Geez, if I ever see the Jerk again, he was going to get a mouthful from hurting my Ma- wait. Was I about to say my Max?! Ugh, now I think it's my time to rest and re-energizing.

**Max: No one is going to comment on that?**

**Lightning: Why don't you? (Soft, sentimental after-school special music plays) Don't you se, Max? You're the only one who can **_**truly**_** humiliate the one you love with comments about their feelings. Use that to your advantage, Max. Use it. **

**Nudge: *speechless***

**Max: Okay, I WILL use it! *music goes to climax**Spreads out her arms* Fang, you love me thiiiiiiiis much! **

**Fang: I never said that. **

***needle scratch on the music***

**Max: Crap! *punches Lightning***

**Lightning: Ow! That hurt! *Excitedly* Do it again! I like my bird girls aggressive! **

**Fang: *glares***

"You okay, Fangalator? You seem distracted." Gazzy asked, with optimism in his voice. Since he was part of this Flock, I resisted my urge to strangle him. Fangalator?! Greattt.

"Haha! That's a new one. Nice work Gaz." For the first time in what seemed like ages, Max actually smiled. It was kinda nice.

Total POV

There was this little smirk on the side of Fang's mouth. What the heck was his problem?

Hmm… mouth. You put food in your mouth. Man, I am starving!

**Nudge: Me, too! I didn't get any food!**

**Lightning: *Hands her a subway sandwich* **

**Total: *standing under Nudge as she eats with his ears back* Please! Please! I want some.**

"Excuse me-"

"I'm gonna hit the sack guys." I was rudely interrupted by Max.

As she began to walk to her room, Angel looked at me sincerely.

"What did you want, Total?"

"Nothing!" I said in a huff, as I sat in the corner and lay down to sleep.

Iggy just shrugged and one by one each of the Flock found a special area in the "big" cave, and went to bed as well.

Except for Fang. He was heading straight to Max's "room". Ha. This should be interesting.

Max's POV

There was a comfy spot of cold rock and stone, which was probably where I was sleeping. Ooh… goody. The luxury life!

I head soft footsteps come closer towards my direction. It was really hard to make out who it was, from the dimness of the cave. Man, how did Iggy recognize these footsteps? Wait… I think I just answered my own question. For once in my life.

"Max?"

I recognized that voice though. (Although Iggy probably is more of an expert than me on this one.) Fang.

Ugh, did he have to come now? Couldn't he wait till I was ready? AND WHY ARE THERE NO STUPID HIDING PLACES IN THIS CAVE!!!

"Yeah…" I managed to respond. You know what would help. Some nice wide wings that can get me to- oh wait. I have wings!! Ok, umm… I know I could jump off a ledge right now and soar in the sky, but something was telling me to stay. Ugh, freakin' dignity.

"Can I come in?" He asked. There was so much tension in his voice. It was drop dead sexy.

**Fang: I try.**

**Max: SHUT up!**

"Well… there's not really any entrance or exit, so I guess the answer is yes!" I said, jokingly.

Fang just simply stared at me, as he came and sat down on a rock next to me. That dude seriously needs to get a sense of humour.

"Max…" His voice gave me shivers down my spines. "About what happened at the hotel- I hope you were okay with-"

"Psshh… of course I'm fine!" I interrupted him so rudely. "In fact, it was amazing!"

**Fang: *raises eyebrows***

**Max: I will NOT comment on that.**

Crap!!! Why did I say that?! My face began to flush up, as an embarrassed Fang looked at me with stunned eyes.

Okay, I'd come up with a quick recover for what I would say next.

"I- umm, well I-I didn't mean…" STUTTERING. That was my big epiphany. While Fang would be getting humour classes, next-door I would be taking English lessons. Everybody wins.

Thinking about this, I didn't notice Fang gestured his hand, to hold mine. His warm soft skin griped my cold and tough hand, and his lips turned into a graceful smile.

Oh geez, where was this going?

"Max… I need you to know the truth."

My heart started pounding. I could feel trickles of sweat coming down my forehead.

That's it! I thought to myself. No more feelings being poured out. I don't want the truth!

I was about to storm out of my "room", when a 6 year old mutant gave me an eering headache.

NOOOO MAX! Stay. Fang needs to tell you.

I winced in pain, as Fang looked at me with concern. Why can't people make pain killers for this kind of stuff?

"You okay?" He said, startled by my reaction.

"Umm… yeah. It's just Angel."

Fang's worry turned into awkwardness. "Uh, what'd she say?"

"That you had something to tell me. That I needed to know the truth."

We both sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Fang finally broke our blissful peace. Note to self: Never say Fang and blissful in the same sentence EVER again.

He took a deep breath in and exhaled. Oh god, he never took deep breaths in. Quick! Knock him out with your super-cool strength.

**Max: Okay! *punches Fang***

**Ayo: You've been acting weird today, Max.**

**Max: Well, THAT'S probably because I'm trapped in this room, with no way to escape! It makes a girl a bit wired up!**

"Okay, Max. You wanna know the truth?"

"Well, that would be nice, yes!"

Fang looked down at the ground, as he fiddled with some stones he found on the ground. Holy Crap, he never fiddled.

"Fang…" Our eyes connected. "Please, just tell me. You're freaking me out. And that takes a lot of work, believe me!"

"Maximum Ride- I love you."

**Max: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHY?! *looks over at Fang's unconscious body* AND I CAN'T EVEN TEASE HIM ABOUT IT NOW!**

I nearly chocked on my spit. My heart felt like it was gonna flop out of my butt. Not only for Fang's statement, but for the flock of Flying Cows that were heading straight in our direction.

**Gazzy: Flop out of your butt? *laughs***

"Erasers!" I screamed, for the whole Flock to hear.

Looks like my feelings towards Fang were going to have to wait for a while.

I did a mental punch in the air.

**Ayo: Well, that was fun. Maybe not for Fang… Next chapter up in a bit!**


	11. Ultimate Avatar chapter 2

**Ayo: I'm sorry, readers, but I HAD to. **

**Lightning: Yeah! Everyone needs an occasional dose of so bad it's good! **

**Total: That didn't make sense. **

**Lightning: ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT A TROPER! **

**Ayo: … Okay, on with the story, then.**

2 months after the last chapter, I was flying with my new family. They were six other part-bird people. THEY LOOKED JUST LIKE THE ONES FROM MY DREAM!

**Max: OH MY GOODNEES! REALLY?**

Rainbow had powers, other than her wings. She could hear and see really far, was super-strong, could stay looking 16 forever, could read minds, could control people's minds, and I didn't know why but I could control fire. I was wearing a pink Areopostele shirt and a cute skirt. I had on high heels and was very good looking. Almost as good looking as…. him.

**Angel: Reading minds is my thing! AYO! They took my thing!**

**Ayo: It's okay, Angel. *gives her a cookie the size of Total.**

Fang (a/n the him in the last paragraff btw) was sooooooooo cute! He had black hair and plenty of abs. He's the love of my life but I'm too nervous to tell him. But I have mind-reading power so I know that he feels the same way.

**Max: I'm out. *starts walking away, but realizes that a treadmill has appeared beneath her feet***

"Hey Fang…" I said to him shyly.

"He." He said all hotly and stuff.

**Fang… … HE? **

**Max: HA! Fang, how do you talk 'hotly'? Please demonstrate.**

"Soooo what are you doing tonight?"

"HEY BACK OFF!"

I rolled my eyes. It was Max. She was the "leader" and thought that she was sooooo cool. She's a hater and wants to take Fang from me.

**Max: I AM sooooo cool. I AM the leader! Who does this girl think she is?**

**Ayo: Jealous much?**

**Max: *blushing* NO! I'm just- Arg!*punches Lightning***

**Lightning: *Wearing a t-shirt that says "Max's Punching Bag"* I love my job. **

There are four other members of the Flock. There's Nudge, the blind boy. Iggy is an African-American girl who nevewr can stop talking. And Gazzy is Iggy's boyfriend who farts a lot. (Ew!) He's annoying but not as bad as Riley. But the one who is really like a sister ta me is Angle. She is soooo sweet and we read minds together. She has a talking dog named Ttoal but he isn't really important really lol.

**Nudge: I'm not blind!**

**Iggy: I'm not -Wait hold on. *touches his hand* Nope! I'm not black!**

**Gazzy: Why am I only known for my farts?! *Eats beans in depression and farts his way up into the air and through the ceiling* **

**Max: Take me with you, Gazzy! **

**Iggy: Let me clear something up. Gazzy and I are NOT a thing.**

**Lightning: I think that the writer meant Gazzy and Nudge. **

**Nudge: *holding nose* Not if he keeps that up!**

**Total: NOT IMPORTANT? *goes to curl up in a corner, mumbling to himself***

"Hey sweaty." I said to Angle.

**Angel: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Max: No, sweetie, she's talking to Angle, not Angel.**

"Hey! Wanna read Max's mind?!"

"Yeah!"

In her head, Max thought, "I hope that we get rid of that Rainbow girl soon. She's movin in on mah mand and stealin' my little sister Angle from me! grr'

**Angel: No, she's actually thinking, 'That is NOT what I'm thinking.'**

"STHU MAX!" I shouted. She looked confused (cuz she didn't see that it was Rainbow reading her mind) and I LOL'd.

**Max: Wow.**

"Hey wanna go out tonight?" Fang asked me. I squealed and was all "YES!" And Max was all Grr.

**Fang: You were all, 'grr'. Jealous?**

**Max: *blushing* NO!**

"I'll fight you for him!" she said.

"Your own!"

**Lightning: Giggity Giggity! **

**Max: *punch* **

**Lightning: See, that was the only reason I said that. Ooh, the pain's getting worse. I like it. It really - *Passes out* **

**Ayo: Max, you haven't commented on the whole 'fighting for Fang' thing, yet.**

She punched me but it just hurt her fist. While she was shaking it, I punched her into a nearby mountain. She got out looking all mad and stuff. She charged at me again and I just shot fire at her.

**Max: *scoffs* You wish.**

The other flock members watched in awe as me and Max fought. Then a bullet shot at us. It hit Fang and I screamed "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1"

I looked down, and Fang looked up all week and said, "Erasers."

**Nudge: You know, after a week. That comment isn't very helpful.**

**Ayo: Lightning just let a nasty one rip! **

**Gazzy: *Farts into the room* Did someone rip one bigger one than me, The Fart Man?**

**Iggy: The Fart Man?**

**Gazzy: Yeah, a lot happened while I was gone.**

**Lightning: *Comes to consiousness, rubbing his head* Ugh, what'd I miss? *Gazzy farts in his face, and he passes out again* **

**Ayo: … Bye!**


End file.
